footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019-20 Premier League: Match day 4
Jannik Vestergaard's towering header gave 10-man Southampton a point after another moment of magic from Manchester United new boy Daniel James looked to have put them on course for victory at St Mary's. Sheffield United battled back from two goals down to snatch a point after Kurt Zouma's late own goal at Stamford Bridge. Jordan Ayew's instinctive finish helped Crystal Palace secure back-to-back Premier League wins with victory over 10-man Aston Villa. Jamie Vardy scored twice and made the other as an impressive Leicester maintained their unbeaten Premier League start by easing past Bournemouth at King Power Stadium. Manchester City eased to victory over Brighton as Sergio Agüero hit two goals to continue his record of scoring in all four of his team's Premier League games this season. Will Hughes' early goal helped Watford secure their first Premier League point of the season with a battling draw at Newcastle. Sebastien Haller scored his third goal in two games for West Ham as they beat Norwich City 2-0 at London Stadium. A fluke own goal and strikes by Sadio Mané and Roberto Firmino helped Liverpool see off Burnley at Turf Moor as they maintained their 100% start to their Premier League campaign. Everton manager Marco Silva described Richarlison as "the spirit inside our dressing room" after the Brazilian's two goals gave them a 3-2 win over Wolves in an entertaining game at Goodison Park. Arsenal staged a stirring comeback to earn a point in a chaotic, thrilling north London derby against Tottenham at Emirates Stadium. Match Details Saturday 31 August 2019 Danso | goals2 = James | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 30,499 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | goals2 = Robinson Zouma | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,560 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = Trézéguet | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Tielemans | goals2 = Wilson | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = | referee = Peter Bankes }} ---- Agüero Bernardo Silva | goals2 = | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,386 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- | goals2 = Hughes | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 44,157 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Yarmolenko | goals2 = | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,950 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Mané Firmino | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 21,762 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Sunday 1 September 2019 Iwobi | goals2 = Saïss Jiménez | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,374 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Aubameyang | goals2 = Eriksen Kane | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,333 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- League table after Match day 4 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football